


Alcohol And Kissing.

by ibukispog



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Groping, M/M, Post-Break Up, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibukispog/pseuds/ibukispog
Summary: Hajime broke up with his girlfriend recently and decided to solve his issues with alcohol.In a drunken haze, he calls Nagito telling him to come over.They drink, talk, and kiss.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 28





	Alcohol And Kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> First story on AO3 Ahhhhh-

Laying down on his couch, a bottle of alcohol in his hand.  
Hajime and his girlfriend had broken up recently, it was like a piece of him disappeared.  
He wasn't drunk, but he also wasn't sober.  
Should he call Nagito? He should call Nagito.  
He dug in his pant pocket for his phone. Once he reached his phone he typed Nagito’s number on speed dial. 

“H-hey Nagito...”

“Hajime, Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I-I’m fine”

“Can you come over?”

Nagito fell silent. Hajime could tell Nagito was biting his nails, something he did while thinking.

“Sure, I’ll come over.”

Hajime sat on the couch, tapping his foot against the floor as he waited for Nagito.  
Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door, finally, he's here.  
“I’m coming!” Hajime said lazily, his body drooping as he walked up to the door. Once he opened the door he was met with Nagito’s worried expression.  
“Hajime! You look like a mess...” he put a hand on Hajime’s left cheek, his head tilting slightly.  
“I’m fine...just drunk.”, Hajime smiled. Hajime’s cheek felt cold as Nagito let go of his face, sighing as he did so.  
“Why don't we sit down?” Nagito took the other boy's hand in his, leading him to the living room. They both sat down on the couch, one of Nagito’s arms helping keep Hajime steady.  
“You want a cup of whine?” Nagito nodded, not wanting to seem rude, he grabbed an empty glass that was on Hajime’s coffee table.  
“So, why are you drinking anyway?” “My girlfriend broke up with me.” Nagito choked on his whine, well that's awkward.  
“O-oh I’m sorry, I thought you two were soulmates.” “Yeah, I thought so too.”.  
Hajime placed his glass on the table.  
“How have you been doing lately?” he said with a slight smirk on his face.  
“I’ve been fine. Finished all my paperwork so-” Nagito rambled about his work and how boring it was working in an office cubicle, Nagito disliked his work but it was the only job he could get.  
While Nagito was talking, the only thing Hajime could do was look at his face.  
His lips, his eyes, his slightly pink cheeks contrasting with his pale skin, all of it was beautiful.  
He knew he had just broken up with his girlfriend, but fuck, Nagito was hot.  
“Hey, Nagito? Can I...kiss you?”.

.......

“W-what?” “Can I kiss you?”.  
Hajime and Nagito sat together in silence, Hajime still waiting for an answer.  
“Hajime,” Nagito whispered, his cheeks turning a crimson red.  
“Yes, Nagito?” Hajime shifted closer to Nagito, praying the other boy wouldn’t notice.  
“What if I said yes?” Nagito shifted closer as well, his head feeling hazy, like nothing around them existed.  
“I’d do this.” Hajime placed his hand over Nagito’s, their faces growing closer.  
Finally, their lips connected.  
Nagito felt like he was on cloud nine, his left-hand desperately trying to grasp onto whatever clothing it could.  
Their lips separated, lungs burning for air.  
“Should we take this to the bedroom?” Hajime asked in a suggestive tone, his hand moving down to Nagito’s ass.  
Nagito gasped softly, a smirk appearing on his face.  
He grabbed Hajime’s tie, pulling his face closer to his if that was even possible.“Maybe we should.”, his eyes fluttering as he talked.

Tonight was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my story. Sorry, it was short. I've been suffering from writer's block and have been catching up on my homework lately.


End file.
